


Chaotic Happiness

by Cerulean_Queen



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen
Summary: What happens after the movie?Here's my sequel to Mamma Mia!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First 8 chapters are awkward, but it gets a lot better starting with chapter 9.
> 
> The ages of the characters, differ from their ages in the movie everyone is younger except Sophie and Sky, keep their ages. There also a few character's I created. Donna's mom, and Sam's sons. I started writing this before they announced they were making a sequel, therefore, I ain't changing the name of Donna's mom.

Donna's POV

After a long 21 years, my one and only true love came back to me. When Sophie and Sky decided at the beginning of their wedding vows, that they didn't want to get married, Sam got down on one knee. I was hesitant to accept his hand in marriage all these years after he left. I mean wouldn't you be, after a long lost love showed up? Sam, was charming, sexy and basically the total package. So I said yes, and we were married on the spot. The reception was amazing! Rosie managed to get Bill to be in a relationship with her, Harry discovered a new way of loving, and I think Tanya and Pepper might have started something- though I can't be sure. We had quite literally a blast when the crack in courtyard broke apart and the water pipe burst. There was dancing, singing and laughter. Not to mention a very hot and shirtless Sam, after I had ripped his shirt off. We danced until we couldn't dance anymore. Since the crowd of people were slowly leaving, I snuck off with Sam to show him our spot, how I'd fixed it up. I led him into the large alcove, hidden very well by trees, bushes and boulders. I had a chaise lounge in it, along with a small garden table with two chairs all beneath a dense tree canopy. The perfect spot to be alone.

Sam took my hand, and led me over to the chaise lounge where he sat down and tugged on my waist so that, I was sitting on his lap. "Donna, you have no idea how much I love you, how long I have waited for this moment." he paused, "I am beyond happy that I can call you my wife." I twisted in his lap pretty much straddling him as I replied, "Likewise my love. I have never been so happy in my entire life. I love you Sam." With the smirk that made my toes curl, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I returned the favor and deepened the kiss. Sam slowly slid his hand up my dress and everything escalated and, one thing led to another and, the rest was well thrilling to say the least. "As much as I love our spot, let's continue this in my bedroom... It's more fun in there." I whispered in his ear, in a voice I haven't heard in 21 years.

The next morning, I woke up thinking that all of this had been a dream. But the only reason I knew that it wasn't, was because I laid next to Sam, his arm draped over my stomach, my head resting on his chest. Careful not to wake him, I moved slowly and quietly into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I decided to wear my favorite red sundress, the one that went down to my knees, pairing it with a simple pair of flip flops. I made my way downstairs to make us breakfast. I don't know about Sam, but I was starving after our wild adventure last night. I was in the middle of flipping bacon, when strong arms slid around my waist. "Good morning, Donna. You look stunning today." Sam said when he kissed my neck. "In this old thing? Love you too, darling." was my only reply.


	2. Two

Sam's POV

As I made my way downstairs to find Donna, I couldn't help but think to myself, 'God, Carmichael, you're one lucky son of a bitch'. I found Donna making us breakfast. She was wearing this red sundress with spaghetti straps, that went down to her knees and boy did she look amazing. I walked up behind her and placed my arms around her waist and said, "Good morning, Donna. You look stunning today." as I kissed her neck. Her reply kind of shocked me to be honest. Twenty one years ago, she was so sure of herself and, I take it that when I left, it diminished some. "In this old thing? Love you too darling." Once she was done making breakfast, we sat down and ate. After we cleared our plates and washed them I said to Donna, "Can I get a tour of this lovely place? It has changed some since the last time I was here." She blushed at that, probably remembering the same memories I was. She took my hand, and she showed me around Kalokairi, showing me what had changed. She/ told me what needed to be fixed or improved. She also took the time to show me what jobs she did around Villa Donna. She balanced books, she was receptionist, did some minor repairs and was on occasion, a taxi service that ran from the docks to the villa. She must need some time just to get away from it all. Since I had to make a trip to New York to check on my boys, do a few things at the office and of course, go on a bit of a honeymoon. She needs time to get away and to relax, time to be Donna. Not Donna the owner of Villa Donna. Just plain old Donna. I thought to myself, 'She needs to relax and enjoy herself. I am going to make damn sure she does. I just hope to God she loves New York.' After the little tour was over, she walked me into this little room. She had the slightest smirk when she said, "This is my office, would you like to..." she licked her lips before finishing, "to come in?" I mumbled something along the lines of, "Yes." I would have said more if it weren't for me staring at her. She was simply gorgeous. I pulled her into the office, shut the door and, locked it. "Mmm. Why, might I ask, did you do that?" She asked. I gave her my trademark smirk, "I shut and locked the door..." I walked to her and gently grabbed her face in both hands, "So I could do this." and I kissed her. I slowly walked her backwards until we reached the desk. It was so amusing to hear Donna give a somewhat of a startled squeal when I grabbed her by her waist and sat her down on the desk. My hands trailed down to her hips and stopped there as she loosely draped her arms around my neck and gave me one hell of a passionate kiss. When I pulled away to catch my breath, I tried to to say something. However, my lovely wife had other plans and kissed me quite soundly and I returned it deeply. We spent a half hour locked in her office making out like we were kids. We would've taken it further but the bell at the front desk was being rung. Once the guests were checked into the hotel, Donna and I grabbed ourselves a drink. Donna went with her usual Jack & Coke and I, my usual glass of Scotch. Once we had our drinks, I wrapped my arm around my love's waist and we walked to the court yard and, into what would be one of the most exciting conversations of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I don't own anything from MM, nor, do I profit from writing this story. 
> 
> All I own, are my own characters.

Sophie's POV

Myself, Sky, Mom, the Dynamos and Sam were all seated in the courtyard chatting about how our day went and what we had planned for the night. Before Sky and I came out to the courtyard, we found out some very exciting news. I am scared to see my mom's reaction, especially knowing what she went through 21 years ago. Sky said everything would be okay, but all I could keep thinking was, 'Oh God, I hope mom isn't going to be disappointed with me and Sky.' I must have been zoned out because mom said, "Soph, sweetheart are you okay?" I looked over at Sky and he nodded his head, "Well guys, Sky and I decided to stay on the island because, I'm going to have a baby!" My mom's eyes went wide and were lined with tears. "My... My... Wait, you're... You're pregnant?" I nodded my head yes. She jumped up and ran over to me, giving me a giant bear hug. When she pulled away I asked her if she was disappointed in me for not being married yet or because I was only 20. She gave me another hug, "Oh Honey, I could never be disappointed in you. You and Sky have created something wonderful. I know that you and Sky will be wonderful parents. Especially since you've got an amazing support system " After mom gave me a hug, Sam walked over to hug me and Sky and said, "I agree with your mother. We could never disappointed in you and Sky. We know you're in good hands with Sky. As long as you're happy and well cared for, we are happy." I walked over to where the Dynamos were still sitting and watching me in awe. "Well, Auntie Rosie, Auntie Tonya, what do you think?" They grinned when they answered, "We think we're gonna have another Dynamo on our hands!" It was so nice to see everyone so happy and filled with joy. After all of the congratulating had died down, Sam said, "Well guys, I think a celebratory dinner is in order! My treat!" then he looked at me and asked me, "Is there any place you'd like to go?" It took me less then a minute to make a decision. "Let's go to Valentino's! I haven't been there in awhile." My mom said, "Let's meet back here in an hour and a half?" As we all went our separate ways, Sky grabbed my hand and said, "See there wasn't a thing to worry about. Now, lets get ready to have some fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

As Donna and I walked from the court yard to our bedroom, I wondered what was going through her mind at the moment. She had this look of shock. A look of shock filled with amazement and yet she looked worried. I may not know what she's thinking just yet, but I knew what I was thinking. 'The fact that Sophie and Sky were going to be parents and, we were going to be grandparents was in and of itself was amazing. Although I am over the moon about being a grandparent, I am even happier that within the next 24 hours, Donna and I were going to be at my estate near the Hamptons.' Then after getting settled in, we were going to meet my sons, Jackson and Peyton at a restaurant just down the street from my architectural firm. The only problem was trying to find a time to tell everyone and still keep it a surprise for Donna.

We made it to our room and Donna walked out onto the veranda. She leaned on the railing and just stared at Sophie and Sky who were walking on the beach, something they did every night around the same time. I walked behind her and kissed the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, care to join me?" I asked with a smirk. She turned to face me and put a hand on my cheek., "As much as I'd love to darling, you and I both know that we wouldn't be getting out of that shower in less than an hour. I will take a shower first since it'll only take me 10 minutes." Once she was done, I went into the bathroom to shower and change. I walked out of the bathroom as she finished putting her earrings in. My eyes damn near popped out of my head when she turned around to look at me. She was a real vision dressed in red. Her dress was just two inches above her knees, it showed a little bit of cleavage (ain't no complaining about that) and, it showed her generous and lovely curves. "Well, don't you look sexy tonight." I told her. She blushed as I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards to place a gentle kiss on her lips. 'Good Lord, her beauty is gonna be the death of me.' After the gentle kiss, we walked to the court yard to where our little entourage was waiting. For the most part, the ferry ride to the mainland was quiet except, for a little chatter here and there. Before I knew it, we were at Valentino's and my plan to tell the group about my surprise to Donna was starting to take shape.


	5. Chapter 5

Narrative POV

They had all arrived at Valentino's ready to dine in style. Donna and Sam walked in first followed by Tanya and Rosie. Sophie and Sky brought up the back. When they reached the front desk, they were greeted by the night's hostess, "Miss Donna! It's so nice to see you! Would you like to be seated at the usual table?" The hostess glanced behind Donna wondering if those people behind her were her friends or other patrons. "No Tali, thank you. Do you have the private dining room available? We have six people eating tonight." Tali motioned with her arm for the six person entourage to follow her. "Aye Miss Donna, here you are. What will you be drinking tonight? Will you be drinking your usual wine?" Donna pondered her choices for a moment, "I think tonight I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea please." Tali quickly scribbled down her order then, looked at Sophie, "Umm... Let's see. May I please have a Cherry Pepsi?" Tali wrote down her order. She looked at the Dynamos, "Miss Rosie, Miss Tanya, will it be champagne tonight or, some wine?" Tanya whispered something to Rosie and she nodded. "Rosie and I would like some Cosmo's." Sky looked at Tali, "I will have my usual Jack and Coke please." As she wrote down the order, Tali looked at Sam. She seen a look that was kind of a cross of devious and mischievous laughter. "Hmm..." he looked at Donna then back to Tali. "I think I'll have a Sex on the Beach." Everybody at the table turned just in time to see Donna turn fifty shades of red as she bit her lip and turned her head away trying to hide the amusingly horrified look that appeared on her face.

Everything was silent until the drinks arrived and orders for food were written down. Sam and Donna opted for veal chops with oysters, wilted lettuce and morels and garlic sauce. Sophie got herself some honey glazed roast pork with apples, ordering the same for Sky because he hadn't tried it before. Rosie opted for some of the chef's famous lasagna while Tanya, got some lentil salad with pork. Every one was almost done eating when Donna excused herself to the restroom.

"Hey guys, I have a HUGE favor to ask of you. I have to go to New York for a little while but I am not sure for how long. All I have to do is check in on my son's and finish a few things at the firm. I'm hoping to use this as a honeymoon trip as well, and was wondering if you'd be willing to watch the Villa for me and Donna?" The Dynamos, Sophie and Sky all looked at each other as Sophie replied, "We would be more than happy to Dad. When are you planning to go?" Before Sam answered, he took a sip of his drink. " I am borrowing my cousins private jet. We fly out bright and early in the morning." Sam took another drink, "Do you think Donna will love it?" As soon as he said that Donna rounded the corner and said, "Love what?" Sam just smiled and said, "Me." Donna raised an eyebrow at the words and tone he used. "Actually Donna I have a surprise for you. One that I think you'll love a lot."Everyone else just smiled at the two love birds, as Sam told Donna of his surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna's POV

Today has been something else. I am so excited for Sophie and Sky. I know they'll make wonderful parents. After they announced that Sophie was pregnant, Sam offered to take us all out to dinner. The dinner we had at Valentino's was amazing. But there was one moment I could've smacked Sam upside the head for. The first time we had sex was in our little alcove on the beach so, what cocktail did Sam decide to order? He ordered none other than a Sex on the Beach. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and I swear I could feel my face turn 50 shades of red as I bit my lip and tried to hide my slight embarrassment. At the moment he said that, all I could think of was, 'Damn it Sam. Why? He is lucky I love him'. We had gotten most of the way through our meal when I excused myself to the bathroom. After I had washed my hands, I looked into the mirror at my reflection. I don't think I've looked this refreshed and happy in forever. I started to tear up at how I'd gone from a loveless single mother and owner of Villa Donna to a married woman in something like 3 days. Not wanting to keep the group waiting, I hurried out to the table where there was a giant chocolate cake. The cake looked absolutely divine and probably tasted just as good. Anyways, that's not what peaked my curiosity. What peaked my curiosity was why the whole table was quietly talking. As I got closer to the table, I heard Sam say, "Do you think Donna will love it?" I sat down in my seat before I asked, "Will I love what?" He gave me a smirk. "Me." He took a sip of his cocktail before he spoke again. "Actually Donna, I have a surprise for you. Remember how I said that I have two sons, Jackson and Peyton? Well I have to go to New York to check on them and do a few things at the firm and besides, perfect opportunity for a honeymoon. I also took the liberty of borrowing my cousin Anna Wintour's private jet so we can have a more comfortable and private flight." I was starring with my jaw dropped. 'Holy shit. He did all of this. For me. God, I gotta hand it to him. He knows how to...' I was drawn out of my thoughts when Tanya sputtered out, "Your... Your cousin is Anna Wintour? As in the Editor in Chief of Vogue, Anna Wintour?" I raised my eyebrows at both of them. I thought to myself, 'Guess you learn something new everyday.' After Sam's confirmations that the Editor in Chief of Vogue was indeed his cousin, we finished dining and our bill. The ride back to Kalokairi was fast thank the Lord for that because after having a Long Island Ice Tea, I wasn't wanting to be on a boat.

Once we got back to the island and went our separate ways, I said to Sam, "I am going to take a shower and need help getting my makeup off and help washing my hair... Care to join me?" I could only guess what was going through his head- which mind you wasn't that hard. But he walked to where the shower was and turned it on. He then sauntered over to me and placed a kiss right where my shoulder meets my neck. "It would be my pleasure." He said has he unclipped my hair making it fall in a wave of subtle curls. He then takes the zipper to my dress and slides it down slowly. For me it feels like he's trying to tease me. Well if that's what my husband wants, two can play at that game. After my dress is completely off, I see Sam staring at me. I was thinking, 'Hmm. He must really love what he sees. Wonder if I'll like what I see. Who am I kidding of course I will.' I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pants in record time and led him into the shower. "What do you want done first babe? Do you want your hair washed first? Or your gorgeous face?" Hmm... that look in his eyes. I know that look, it always manages to make my toes curl. "Wash my hair and I'll wash my face." He grabbed my lavender and vanilla scented shampoo and squeezed some into his palm. He gently rubbed the shampoo into my hair and scalp. It felt so amazing. When he had gotten done with my hair, I was already done with my face. I spun around to say that I love him but couldn't get the words out. Just as I started to speak, he fisted his strong and warm hands in my hair and kissed me. It was soft and gentle but it felt amazing. I slid my tongue across the bottom of his lip requesting entrance. He obliged me and our tongues danced a battle around each other. My hands snaked their way around his neck, just as his hands started to wander. His hands found my rear end and he backed me up against the wall. 'OH... I think I am going to love where this is going.' He didn't even stop kissing me as my back touched the cold shower tiles. While making slight nipping kisses, his fingers trailed across my shoulders, down my arms and back again. They then made their way to my chest. Sam picked me up and pulled me flush against him. I could barely think and talk. I did manage to say, "Sam...Please... I need you NOW!" It did not take him very long to respond as he already had an erection. In response to my request, he slowly guided his manhood into my entrance. 'I don't think that I will ever get tired of this. Not ever.' was what I was thinking as his manhood was completely inside of me. He set a slow pace of thrusts. With each thrust he was gaining speed. However, I was being impatient. "Faster... I am begging you... PLEASE!" He was thrusting his hips against mine driving himself deeper and deeper- which I was absolutely loving every minute. Finally I was reaching my breaking point. Sam's face was looking more and more flushed. 'He's close too.' "Honey, I'm almost there. Come with me?" He nodded his head, "Mhhhmm." With one final thrust of his hips, we yelled each other's names out, our voices filled with ecstasy. We honestly could have cared less whether or not anyone heard us. We stood there under the water that was now cold, washing ourselves up a little after our escapade. When we got out, I dried myself off and slipped on some Victoria Secret red lace panties and of course the matching bra. I didn't feel like putting on my pj's so I just stole one of Sam's T-Shirts and crawled into bed. I fell asleep immediately as did Sam. I was so nervous and yet excited for what the next few days had in store for us. I was meeting my new step sons, Jackson and Peyton. I dreamed of our future together as a family. I dreamed what it would be like if Sam and I did have more kids. I have had names picked out since I was a teenager. I only got to use one of those names. I really do want a baby desperately with Sam, but I want to know if he feels the same way. If he wants the same thing. I guess only time can tell at this point. I will ask him on our flight to New York tomorrow. It is an important conversation that I'd rather not put off any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Narrative POV

Sam had been awake for about an hour or so before Donna had began to wake up. He had spent the hour making them some breakfast. The breakfast was somewhat on the light side, knowing that they would be indulging themselves in heavier more rich foods later on, once they got to New York. Sam had made them some, eggs, bacon, toast and some strawberries which were Donna's all time favorite fruit. For their drink he made her a scalding hot cup of coffee and a glass of water. For himself, he settled for a glass of water after having drank his coffee already. After Sam carefully made his way up the stairs and onto the veranda, he set down the tray of food down on the table and walked over to the bed. Sam gently laid his hand on Donna's cheek and whispered, "Donna my love, time to wake up." Her response was more of a inaudible noise then a word. So Sam thought that the next best idea would be to kiss her on her forehead. He did just that, even trailing some kisses down to her jaw before she woke up and decided to return the favor- a returned favor that lasted like 5 minutes. She smiled against his lips, "Good morning, love." and gave him one more kiss before retreating to the veranda where they both sat down to eat their breakfast. They made some small talk, as they mainly wanted to eat and take some aspirin for their slight hangovers due the night before. After they were done eating, they got up to get dressed and ready for what was to become quite the memorable time.

Donna's POV

There was one thing I really hated about early morning flights. The fact that I have to get up like three or four hours beforehand. Since our flight takes off at five in the morning, we had to get up at like two. But it was all worth the while though. My lovely husband made us breakfast and set it out on the veranda. I toddled out to the table on the veranda in nothing but my Victoria Secret bra and panties set and one of Sam's T-Shirts. He was already dressed and all I could think was, 'Damn. Even when he's dressed in plain old jeans and T-Shirt he's still hot.' We sat to talk through our schedule. We had an hour and a half to pack a carry-on (he told me not to worry about clothes for some reason) and get to the mainland before driving an hour and a half to the airport. Then our flight would last about twelve hours- which is less than if we were to fly commercial. Once we got to JFK airport, I would finally get to meet Jackson and Peyton. Sam had told me, that the boys will meet us at the baggage claim, and then we'd take the family limo to Sam's estate near the Hamptons. Once we were done eating, I took a quick shower to refresh myself before our long flight. I must admit, I am kind of nervous because, I haven't been on a plane since the last tour with the Dynamos back in 1978. There was one more thing that made me a little more nervous though. I haven't been on birth control since before Sophie was born. There was no need to be. I hadn't had sex after Sophie was born, in fact, the first time in twenty one years, was on my unexpected wedding night. All of those factors made me nervous to talk to Sam. In an effort to stifle the thought and slight case of baby fever, I took a deep breath and thought, 'Deep breath Donna. He isn't going to be upset or anything of the sorts when you ask him if he want's more kids. Breathe. Just breathe, you'll be fine.' I had gotten out of the shower after breathing deeply. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed to my wardrobe. Since we were going to be on a twelve hour flight, I decided to dress in something comfy. Which for me normally consists of Dungarees and Trainers. This time though, I went with my favorite pair of blue denim high waist capri pants and a cute loose and billowy flower print blouse, paired with some strappy stilettos (which I'd take off once we get on the jet). Once I was completely dressed and we were finished packing our carry-on bags, we headed to the court yard to say good bye to our family and friends. Rosie and Tanya pulled me into a hug and simultaneously whispered, "Have fun Donna. Oh and don't forget to get ya some." I just gave a cheeky smile and winked at them. "Oh, you know I ain't gonna have a problem with that." After talking to the Dynamos, Sophie and Sky came up and gave me a hug. It was Sophie who spoke first, "I love you mom, and I hope you have lots of fun with Sa... I mean Dad. Oh and make sure you tell the boys I said hi, and show them this picture." She gave me the picture that Pepper took of me, Sophie, Sky and Sam after our wedding. I kissed her forehead, "Oh Soph, I love you too! I'll call you as soon as we get to Sam's place. Now just remember not to let Tanya and Rosie drink the bar dry." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, mom." After she moved to the side, Sky gave me a hug and said to me, "I'll take good care of your girl and your Villa. Now go have fun, Donna you and Sam deserve it." Then we were off to the airport in Athens.

The hour and a half drive to the airport, went fast for the most part. Sam told me a little bit about his boys, Jackson and Peyton. Jackson was 18 and Peyton, 16. Sam squeezed my hand and explained, "Lorraine and I had mutual respect but, never love. We lasted a total of seven years before we got divorced. She had went out with friends, met a guy visiting from Italy and ran off with him after sending me divorce papers. For the past 14 years, I have raised the boys on my own- with the help here and there from my cousin Anna who the boys call Nanna and my housekeeper Lucy." I gasped, "I wish I would've known, I could have been there for them." Now come the tears. 'God I feel like an ass. I could have been there. just take a deep breath.' Sam gently put his hand under my chin and made me look directly at him, "You're here now Love and, that's all that matters. We'll talk about the boys later, right now let's relax and enjoy the next 12 hours or so." I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder as he hugged me. That was how we stayed the last 15 minutes of our drive.

Once we got through security and such in the airport, we got to go straight out to the jet without waiting in line. When we approached the jet all I could do was just stare in awe. I had no idea what to think. I was snapped out of staring when the pilot greeted Sam and I, "Good morning, Mr. Carmichael. Mrs. Carmichael. Your cousin Anna told me that she and the boys will be waiting for you at the gate upon your arrival." Once we boarded the jet the pilot told us, "If you need anything, just press the intercom button and we will get you whatever you may need. Just so you know, the plane is sound proof. You can't hear anything in the cabin and myself, and the rest of the crew cannot hear anything from the cockpit. Congratulations on your new wife and may you enjoy your 12 hour flight." Sam led me around the jet, showing me where and what everything was and how it worked before, we sat down for takeoff. I was so nervous. Not so much about flying, but the conversation I wanted to have. 'Is now the right time to as Sam if he wants more kids? Will there ever be a right time to ask? Ugh. What do I do?' I was staring out the window and so deep in thought that I didn't notice when Sam had asked me a question. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Sam with a drink in hand, more specifically my usual Jack and Coke. "Sweetheart, you look a little unsettled. Are you okay?" I took my drink from his hand and took a swig. With a sigh I answered, "To be honest Sam, I am not sure. I guess my nerves are getting the best of me. I am not so nervous about meeting your cousin or Jackson and Peyton. I am more nervous about something else." He grabbed my hand and got me out of the chair I was sitting in and led me towards the back of the plane and into the bedroom. "Well, let's lay on the bed and cuddle while, you tell me what's got you so nervous." So, I set down my drink, kicked off my heels and crawled onto the bed where Sam was laying. I scooted as close as I could to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "My Love, tell me what's got you so unsettled." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Sam do you want to have more kids? I...I understand if you don't want to." I looked up to see a huge smile on his face. "My God, Donna. I thought you'd never ask. One of the things I have dreamed about the most in the past twenty one years, is to have children with you." I tilted my head up and our lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Things started to escalate but unfortunately, my stomach had other plans. I pushed away from Sam has fast as I could and ran to the bathroom. I just barely made it to the toilet before I threw up the contents of my stomach. 'Oh damn it, I got a little puke in my hair.' Either Sam didn't notice or he didn't care about the vomit in my hair as he rushed in behind me to hold my hair back from my face. While he had my hair in one hand, he used his other hand to rub gentle and soothing circles on my lower back. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Sam asked. I turned around and nodded, "I should be fine. I always get motion sick when I'm in a plane. More so, when I forget to take m... my..." I didn't get a chance to finish speaking because I had to throw up yet again. Since I only had a light breakfast, the vomiting quickly turned into dry heaving. When I was done Sam helped me up and said to me, "It seems you have gotten a little bit of vomit in your hair, how about I turn the shower on so you can wash it out. Or if you want, I can get help you wash your hair." I gave him one of those flirty smiles, "You go lay back on the bed and relax. I can wash my hair out, but will you go get my carry-on please?" As he was walking out of the bathroom he said, "Yes, I can darling." he came back a minute later and set it on the counter. After I was done showering, I put my outfit back on and walked back into the cabin where, Sam had some hot tea waiting for me. He was sitting in one of the overstuffed and overly comfortable chairs. Sam handed me my tea and as I drank it down in 3 gulps, he motioned for me to sit on his lap. I did just that after I set my tea down. Once I was sat on his lap, I laid my head down on his chest. With the combination of holding each other and us being slightly exhausted from an early morning, we both fell asleep. His arms had snaked their way around me and held me close. We stayed that way, until the pilot announced over the intercom that there were 5 minutes before we landed at JFK. 'We're finally here. Oh, I hope the boy's will like me. Geez, why am I so nervous?' That and a million other things ran through my head as Sam and I exited the plane and made our way to the gate where Sam's cousin Anna and his son's were waiting for us.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's POV

After Donna got out of the shower, I had tea waiting for her. She must have been quite thirsty since she drank the tea in 3 big gulps. When she was done with her tea, I motioned for her to come and sit on my lap. I had just snaked my arms around her as she snuggled into my chest. With the combination of slight exhaustion and holding each other close, we fell asleep and remained in the same sleeping position for the rest of our flight. We had only woken up because the pilot had announced that there were only 5 minutes before we landed at JFK. When Donna heard this, I felt her shudder with nervous anticipation. I myself felt kind of nervous, not knowing exactly what to expect. Donna slid off of my lap and went to retrieve her stilettos from the bedroom and, her carry-on from the bathroom. As she emerged from the bathroom, I noticed that Donna's lips were drawn in a thin line and her eyes still held a little bit of worry. I strode to where Donna stood. "Babe, you're going to be fine. I've already told the boys about you and how utterly stunning and gorgeous you are. They're going to love you and, I know Anna will too. Relax my Love." as I finished speaking, I put my hand under her chin to tilt her head up to meet my gaze so I could place a soft kiss on her lips. It was then that the pilot announced that we had landed. The doors to the plane opened and Donna and I walked hand in hand on to the tarmac and into the hallway that led to the gates where our party awaits us.

We had just reached the gates when I heard Peyton and Jackson holler, "DAD!" as they ran towards me. Instinctively, Donna let go of my hand and stepped back as the boys damn near tackled me in a bear hug. Anna was just as excited as the boys, only she remained where she was and said, " They could barely sleep at all last night. Guess they couldn't wait to see you but, more so to meet the infamous Donna we've all heard you rave about." It felt good to know that my sons were excited to meet their new mother. After I untangled myself from the bear hug, I put my hand on Donna's back to calm her and reassure her. Jackson walked up to her and gave her a hug, "You're right Dad, she is a real stunner!" She blushed and chuckled, "Why thank you Jackson, I'll have to take that as a compliment." As I figured, Peyton was a little more apprehensive with approaching Donna. Of course it wasn't surprising considering he was the shy one out of the two. I nudged him with my elbow a little before he finally moved next to Donna and gave her a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you." Then he turned back towards me, "Jackson's right Dad, she's a stunner." My hand was still on her lower back as we walked to Anna was. "It's a pleasure to meet you Donna. I've heard quite a few lovely things about you." She shook Donna's hand. Anna walked ahead of us and called the driver to meet us at the front of the airport. Donna looked for the most part, relieved that everything went well. As we continued walking, she leaned into me and I moved my hand from her back and, wrapped it around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Told you the boys would love you." She just smiled and told me, "I can see the boys have inherited your charm."

As soon as we entered the limo, Anna's phone rang. So why she was talking I started the conversating. "So there is one important thing you guys should know. You guys have an older half sister." I squeezed my Love's hand when she replied, "Yes I have a daughter named Sophie. There is one thing you should probably know about her. When I tell you this, I hope you do not judge me for it." 'I can tell she feels guilty not knowing who Sophie's dad really is.' Your father may or not be Sophie's Dad." Before the boys even had a chance to say anything I added, "That is a story for another time because, it is a rather sensitive topic. If you have any questions I am sure Donna will be more than happy to answer them." I gave her a small reassuring smile. Peyton stuttered as he asked, "Ca.. Ca..Can we call you mom?" I think it was then that I seen all of her worries fade into nothing but smiles. "Oh sweets, I would be more than happy if you called me Mom!" A few moments passed before Jackson asked Donna a question. "So Dad mentioned something about you were the lead singer in Donna and The Dynamos. Are we ever going to see you guys perform?" All I could think of was one thing, 'Mmm. She looks sexy in Spandex. Geez I should probably keep my mind out of the gutter until later.' She laughed a little, "Well, at the end of the Summer tourist season, Villa Donna always holds a huge beach party and we usually make an appearance. I can't wait for you guys to visit Kalokairi. You will absolutely love it!" Out of nowhere, came somewhat of an irritated sigh and, I knew exactly who it came from. 'Oh great, who irritated Anna this time?' "Anna, dare I ask who irritated you this time?" Anna replied, "If you must know, it was one of the board members of Vogue, who also happens to be a realtor. The one I called for you because you wanted to down size and sell your estate. She was very insistent upon coming to your house for dinner so she can meet you. Oh by the way, she will be at your house around 7:30pm." 'Oh great. There goes our plans.' "Hmmm. Well,..." I answered, "...Might as well get it done and over with. Darling, are you all right with this arrangement?" Donna sweetly said, "Babe, I don't mind the arrangement at all. You know I am a people person." I am so nervous of what is gonna transpire tonight. Because, if the realtor is the person I think it may be, we might just be headed straight for trouble. Our ride had finally come to an end as we were pulling up into the long driveway. All that ran through my mind was, 'Here's to hoping everything doesn't go to Hell.'


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes went wide as we pulled up and I seen Sam's house for the first time. It has been 22 years since I've seen a house this big, the last time was when I left home for the Dynamos' farewell tour. Proving chivalry wasn't dead, Sam opened the door of the limo and helped me out. "Here we are my Love. Welcome home." he whispered as he kissed my cheek. Behind us the boys let out a snort. I don't think they have ever seen this side of their Dad before. As we walked into the house and into the foyer, my mind was blown at the ornate carvings in the archways and simple yet sophisticated decor. Then there was the double staircase that led to the 2nd floor. "Hey Dad, Peyton and I are going to go into the movie room to play some Xbox, so we can leave you two lovebirds alone." Sam's jaw flexed a little as he said, "That's fine. Just this time Jackson, if you lose, do not get so irritated that you throw the controller. I am not about to replace another window." They were off before Sam finished his sentence. When Sam turned towards me and put his hand on my lower back, my breath got caught in my throat. 'Oh my God, he has bedroom eyes. Hmm... I probably do too.' My mind was racing 90 miles an hour as I smiled, "How about you show me to your room. I'd like to freshen up a bit before lunch. That plane ride left me feeling, for lack of a better word, disheveled." We walked slowly up the stairs into the master bedroom. The bedroom, had a California-King bed which looked so comfortable and inviting. If the look in Sam's eyes was any indication, the bed was most definitely going to be inviting later on tonight. He led me into the bathroom and showed me where everything was. After he showed me how to turn on the shower he said, "I'm gonna go check on the boys and then I shall return."

As I was washing my hair, I was thinking about how Sophie, Jackson and Peyton would feel if Sam and I did have more kids. 'Would they be happy? Upset? Or would they not care at all?' I had finished washing my hair and was now getting out. I had just wrapped the towel around me and was starting to brush my hair when Sam walked in. He looked a little irritated so I asked, "How are the boys?" He walked up behind me, taking the hairbrush and started to brush my hair. "They decided they were going to go back to Anna's house. My guess is because, Anna and her husband just had a big go-kart track installed on their property and, their son, Charlie has apparently decided to challenge them to a race. So darling, we get the house to ourselves until the housekeeper gets here at 6:00 to start on dinner." Something about the tone of his voice sent a wave of goosebumps over my skin. Sam moved my hair to the side and placed a light kiss to my neck. 'Damn him. I really hope he doesn't plan on teasing me.' He gently brushed his mouth against the shell of my ear, and I almost asked him to take me right then and there. But I didn't because, I knew how much we both wanted each other and if I were to be honest, I am highly doubting that we would be leaving this bedroom for awhile. I decided to take things into my own hands as I spun around to perch myself on the counter. "Being that I am the only one wrapped in a towel, I think you my dear, are over dressed. Lucky for you, I know how I can remedy that." He gave me a devilish grin that made me shiver with excitement. "Oh yeah, just how do you propose we remedy that?" he asked. I said nothing as I pulled his shirt off and then slowly unzipped his jeans. I gave a small tug that made them fall to the floor along with his boxers. "Mmmm... What a little minx you are." Sam replied as he removed the towel. He gathered me up into his arms and carried me to the bed, where he laid me down gently. As he crawled over top of me, I thought to myself, 'Would the needing and wanting of him ever stop? God, I love Sam so much and I never want to stop needing and wanting him.' Sam took my hands in his and laid our joined hands on either side of my head. As he settled between my legs, he looked me in the eyes with such love and desire as he stated, "My Lord, Donna. Your beauty is going to be the death of me." Sam leaned down and placed his mouth on my neck, biting down softly as he slowly slid himself inside of me. The combination made me moan. He momentarily stilled inside of me, waiting for me to adjust. As he did so, he placed gentle kisses up my jaw, leading to my mouth. The next kiss was hunger filled and I started to wriggle underneath him. "Sam..." I whispered. "I...I need you." He released my hands and trailed his hands down my sides, pausing to brush his hands against the underside of my breasts. Ending at the back of my knees, he lifted each leg up to wrap around his waist. After a few minutes of kissing we broke apart to catch our breath. As Sam slid out slowly, it dragged out a groan out of me which in turn, made his eyes glaze over more than they already were. Without a warning he thrust into the hilt. Sam kept the thrusting at a slow and gentle pace. I couldn't help it as I found myself staring into his eyes and, my hands shot into his hair as I pulled his head down to kiss him. In between the kisses I gasped, "Mmmm. Deeper... Please, Sam. I... I'm almost... Almost there." Sam answered with a sly grin and began to pick up the pace. It wasn't but a few short minutes later that I had an orgasm, one that had me thrashing my head from side to side and arching my back. After I had finally calmed down from the orgasm, Sam pulled himself out and fell beside me. I had crawled over the top of Sam. "Mmmm... Now it's time for me to make you scream." I husked as I was leaning down to place a kiss over his pulse point. I gently bit down on the pulse point, just enough to leave a mark, as I slid onto him. Sam caressed my face and then, his hands traveled down to rest on my hips, gripping them tightly as I gently rode him. As I picked up the pace, I felt myself tightening around his length, 'I can see the look in Sam's eyes and it's... Ah bloody hell, I can't hold it much longer.' Sensing that we were both near our breaking points, Sam asked, "Darling, will you do me the honor of coming with me?" I responded with a small nod of my head. I picked my self up a little bit before dropping back down on him. He screamed my name, which in turn had made me throw my head back and yell his name. After we had both calmed down, I collapsed on top of him and rolled off to lay beside him.

We laid there in silence for a few minutes when I said, "Oh, my God. Sam, that was fucking amazing." He kissed my forehead and started to lazily play with my hair. "Amazing indeed. It's 2 o'clock, how do you feel about going into the city for lunch? Or would you rather stay in?" It took a few minutes before I answered him. There were a few thoughts running through my mind on why I didn't feel like venturing into the city for lunch. 'What if we were to run into my mother? After 20 something years of not seeing me, how would she react? As much as I'd love to go into the city for lunch I have traveled a lot in the past 24 hours and I don't want to chance seeing my mother. At least not yet...' Before giving Sam my answer, I gently slipped out of the bed so I could use the bathroom. "Preferably, I'd rather stay here and have lunch. We've traveled a lot in the past 24 hours and I... Honestly, I'd rather not chance running into my mother. I mean as much as I love her and want to see her, I am not ready for that yet. I also have to call Sophie and check in and, I want to see more of the house." As I was walking out of the bathroom, Sam helped me into a silky dressing robe. "Well my Love, you can call Sophie using the phone in my study which, is down the hall, third door on the left. Afterwards, meet me downstairs and I'll have lunch waiting for you.

I sat at the desk in Sam's study, picking up the phone I dialed the number for the Villa.

"Hello and thank you for calling Villa Donna, this is Sophie speaking."

"Hey, Soph! It's mom, I am calling to check in. How's everything?"

"Oh, mom! Everything is running smoothly. Sky and I have managed to keep Auntie Rosie and Auntie Tanya from drinking the bar dry and, they are currently on the mainland for lunch."

"That's good I suppose. How are you and Sky?"

"We're doing okay. I have an appointment tomorrow to see how far along I am. Which brings to mind another question. Do you think Sam would mind if I decided to know who my actual father is? I mean, I talked to Bill and Harry and they've already given DNA samples at the hospital to be tested against mine."

"Oh sweets, he'd be happy, either by way of marriage or DNA you're still his daughter. I can have him stop by the hospital when we're in the city tomorrow and they can ship the DNA sample to the hospital there on the mainland."

"That'd be amazing! Hey mom? I have to let you go so, I can check some guests in. I love you mom and, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too Soph! Bye sweetheart, give my love to Sky and the Dynamos."

"I will do that mom. Good bye."

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Sam making coffee. "Just got off the phone with Sophie, she assured me everything is fine and that Rosie and Tanya haven't been drinking the bar dry. But you know what, you'll never guess what she told me." Turning to where I sat at the island he handed me my coffee and a bowl of freshly cut fruit. "Mmm. What's that?" I took a deep breath, this wasn't exactly an easy topic for either of us to talk about. "She told me she want's to know who her father really is..." 'And now I am crying. God, why is this harder than it should be?' "She said that Bill and Harry already had their DNA samples at the hospital on the mainland. I told her that you would give a DNA sample to the hospital and they would ship it to the one on the mainland to be tested against Sophie's." Sam bless his heart, came over to sit next to me and pulled me onto his lap. "Donna, you know I'd be more than happy to do whatever is needed. Also, about tonight, Anna just texted me and said that the realtor changed her mind about meeting here at the house and, wants to meet for dinner at a restaurant instead. Which gives you and I a little time to run into the city so I can give my DNA and get it shipped out to the mainland and I have to sign some papers at the firm." Sam gently let me off his lap and we went to get dressed and venture into the city.

Once we got back from the city, we had roughly 3 hours to get ready for dinner. 'What on Earth am I to wear? I haven't been to this formal of a dinner in oh God almost 25 years' Sam had an answer to my silent question. "Hmm. Donna. I know you're probably wondering what to wear, so I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty and picking out a dress for you." He pulled out a garment bag. "The restaurant we will be dining at is formal and this gorgeous little number will fit you perfectly as does anything you wear." I smiled as I took the bag from him, "Quite the charmer are we? Here in a minute I may need your help." When I got into the bathroom, I took a quick shower and toweled off. I decided on a simple yet sophisticated hairstyle, one that didn't require the help of Sam. I took the dress out of the bag and took it off the hanger. 'How did he know that I love the color purple?' It was a beautiful cocktail dress deep purple in color. It hugged all of my curves and ended just above my knees and was one shouldered and long sleeved. I looked in the mirror ones more time. My make up was subtle but just enough, hair was pinned to one side to hang over my left shoulder and, to tie the outfit together, I wore a pair of small gold hoop earrings and a diamond necklace. When I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom and seen Sam had already been dressed. As he turned around my mind was nearly blank. 'Damn he looks so freaking hot. Mmm...' I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head as they glazed over. He slowly sauntered his way over to where I stood. He kind of chuckled when he purred, "My little minx, you look sexy tonight. Donna you know, you're going to be the envy of everyone who lays eyes on you." As I gave him one of my mega watt smiles I told him, "You don't look too bad yourself, babe." Sam gave me his trademark smirk, the one that made my toes curl and my heart melt. 'Hmm. Wonder what he's thinking right now.' He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head so our lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. When we broke for air I said, "We better get going if we want to get there on time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donna's mom makes her debut in the next chapter. Please keep in mind, I started writing this before they announced they were making a sequel. So Donna's mom isn't named Ruby. Her name is Gracie Lynn Sheridan. She isn't exactly nice so just a bit of a warning.


	10. Chapter 10

We arrived at the restaurant five minutes early. There was somewhat of an uneasy feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach. Sam could tell I was nervous, "Everything is going to be okay. I know that you're nervous, but I will be right there beside you. I love you, gorgeous." Reassurance was just what I needed. "Thank you, babe. I love you too." We found our way to the table Anna had picked. It was at the back of the restaurant, perfect for privacy. Once we were sat down, Sam and I ordered our drinks. I ordered a Vodka Martini, and Sam a Whiskey on the Rocks.

When I seen the face that was our realtor, the face that was my mother's, I froze. 'Shit. I forgot my mom was a realtor. I hope to...' I was pulled out of thought when she spoke."Hello, Gracie Lynn Sheridan, pleased to meet you." She gave me a sideways of utter disdain as we all sat down and ordered our meals. The dinner itself was amazing as were the drinks and conversation. However, my heart wasn't in any of it. My mother gave me another look and, I could feel myself shrinking in anxiousness. 'Oh. Oh God. Deep breath Donna. You need to calm yourself before you have a panic attack.' After a few minutes of trying to curtail my oncoming anxiety attack, I had to leave the table. "Please, excuse me. I need to use the ladies room." As I hurried into the bathroom, I could feel the bile rise in the back of my throat. I knew that I was in the middle of a full blown panic attack. I haven't had one since the day I called my mom to tell her I was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. I couldn't think or see clearly and the room started to spin. The next thing I knew, I have my head over the toilet, vomiting. With a groan, I pulled myself up and flushed the toilet. I walked up to the sink to rinse my mouth out and to splash water on my face. When the door opened, I looked up in the mirror and saw my mother staring at me. "Nice of you to finally see you after what, twenty one years?" I took a deep breath and turned to her. "What do you care? You are the one who disowned me after I told you I was pregnant. I never once thought ill of you, even though you treated me like complete shit because, it was out of wedlock." She gave me a snarl as she curled her lip and walked up to me and got in my face. "I wouldn't have disowned you if you weren't such a little slut. You disappointed me, Donna. I never thought my only daughter would grow up to be what you are." I took two steps backwards and, I closed my eyes tightly. "You know what, mom? I can see why dad left you. You are always self-centered with an over-sized ego. I apologize to you for saying this, but you need to hear it from someone. You need to stop acting petty. You need to sop acting like a god damned bitch, and act your fucking age." The next thing she did broke my heart. 'I never thought that she of all people, would stoop so low.' I thought as I felt the sting of her open palm against my cheek. The force of it had me stumbling into the wall. 'I have got to get out of here... Away from my mother.' She had a smirk of satisfaction across her face as she seen the tears filling my eyes. Albeit forcefully, I pushed her out of my way and ran out of the bathroom. I was rushing past our table and out of the restaurant. As soon as I got outside, I fell back against the wall and slid down, burying my head in my hands. I was sobbing loudly by time Sam found me.

I felt Sam as he knelt down in front of me. He pulled my hands from my face and, brushed the mascara laden tears away, with the pads of his thumbs. "Oh, Donna are you alright?" I looked at him through blurry eyes. "I... I don't know how or what to feel. My own mother hit me. I love my mother dearly and there's no point in hating her." I paused as I took a deep breath, "I just wish she could see how well I've done. But no, she has to be a damn bitch just because I don't know who Sophie's dad is. Is it really that bad, Sam? Am I a horrible person because of one little mistake?" Sam sat beside me on the sidewalk and hugged me to his side, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Donna. You did not make a single mistake. If your mother can't see the fact that you've done well for yourself and that Sophie is a wonderful young woman, that's her problem." I took a deep and centering breath. "You're right, it is her problem. But I... I still feel like I've did something wrong. Can we please go home? I need to calm down and, being here isn't helping." Sam stood up and held out his hand so he could help me up. "Yes we can. I am going to go inside to tell Anna that were leaving. I'll be right back, darling."

It took five minutes for Sam to finish speaking inside and I thank God it wasn't any longer. "You ready?" Sam asked me as he grabbed my hand. "Oh, most definitely. I am ready to get out of this dress and these shoes." As we got in the car, I noticed the look in his eyes. 'Good Lord. He's got the look. Of course I don't mind...' We rode most of the way home in silence which was a nice reprieve to what we just dealt with. When we got home, the sun was just starting to set. As Sam helped me out of the car, he said, "Come with me, I have something to show you. Though, we should probably get changed into something comfy first." He took my hand and we walked up to our bedroom. I went into the bathroom to change, first. But I didn't feel like changing into actual clothes, so I just grabbed my silk robe and, tied it kind of loosely around my waist. It was loose enough to show a little skin. 'Let's see how wound up he gets.' As I left the bathroom, Sam had his back to me. All he was wearing was a t-shirt that was fitted against his muscles and a pair of sweat pants. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around to hug me and said, "Follow me, I have something I want to show you." Sam took my hand and led me down the stairs and out the back door of the house onto the terrace. He sat down and tugged on my wrist, making me fall into his lap. "Look at the sunset." He said as he was pointing to the sky. I looked at the sky, and I must say it was an amazing sunset. "It's so gorgeous!" He took his hand and flicked my nose. "Yeah but not as gorgeous as you, babe." We sat there in silence, my head on his chest watching the sun go down. "

After the sun had completely set, Sam said, "I have one more place to show you." He paused for a second as he smirked and licked his lips. Sam led me back into our bedroom before he said, "However, there's a dress code of sorts." I raised an eyebrow. and said, "Oh really? Just what would be the said dress code?" Sam motioned toward the door near the bathroom. "Go into the back of the walk in closet. There is an armoire, open up the second drawer. You should find something to your liking... And mine." Sam paused before continuing, "Meet me in the kitchen when you're done changing." As I walked into the closet, I kept wondering, 'What exactly is the dress code? To my liking and...' I trailed of as I opened the second drawer to the armoire. In the draw lay an assortment of various swimsuits, some bikinis, some one pieces. 'So, that's what the dress code is. I wonder what Sam has up his sleeve.' I dug through the various swimsuits and finally decided on a black Dolce and Gabbana halter top string bikini. Something that would definitely be to the liking of Sam. After putting on the swimsuit, I grabbed a matching silk robe and tied it around my waist, and made my way down to the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen, I seen that Sam was wearing swim trunks and a button down shirt that was unbuttoned. He also had his back to me. I quietly walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he caught sight of me in my robe. You could tell he was staring at my chest which, of course he was and, I wasn't exactly complaining. The way I had my robe tied, made it look like I was wearing nothing underneath it. Putting my forefinger under his chin tilting his head up, I said, "Eyes are up here, babe." He tried to open my robe, but I stepped out of his reach. "Nope. Hate to break it to you but, let's get to the place you wanted to show me first. Then I'll let you untie my robe." Sam rolled his eyes, "Fair enough. Follow me." he said as he grabbed my hand. He led me out into the back yard and down a path. When we got to the end of the path, there was a tall wooden fence, surrounded by trees. "Close your eyes." Sam whispered in my ear. I heard the small clanking of metal on wood and then his hand was on the small of my back leading me through the gate. "Open your eyes darling." He paused a minute for me to open up my eyes."Welcome to my Oasis." What I saw was amazing. There was a huge in-ground swimming pool. a hot tub, a little bar with a grill, lounge chairs and a little pool house for all of the supplies needed for upkeep. I looked at up at him and, he had a shit eating grin. 'So that's why there was a dress code.' Sam let go of my hand and went over to the bar. "Fancy a drink, my love?" I nodded my head as he poured us each a glass of wine. After we each drank a glass of wine, I decided to do a little bit of teasing. I walked up to Sam and gave him a kiss that was sweet and simple. He tried to untie my robe but, I moved back a step, just out of his reach. "Hmm.. Not yet, love. You'll have to catch me first." He was definitely up for the challenge considering that he caught me almost as soon as I took off running. "Now can I untie your robe?" He asked after catching me. "Sure." I said kind of nonchalantly. As Sam untied the robe, he gave me a cheeky grin. I smiled, "Like what you see, hmm?" Sam smirked which immediately told me that he did like what I was wearing. Before Sam could say or do anything, I ran and took a flying leap into the pool. He took off his shirt and jumped in right after me. We spent about a half hour in the pool, before I went to get out and walk to the hot tub. However, instead of me walking to the hot tub myself, Sam scooped me up and walked us both to the hot tub. He said to me, "You make yourself comfortable and I am going to get us another drink." as he was walking away, I couldn't help but think, ' Damn. Why does he have to be so hot when he is wearing just his swimming trunks?' Upon his return, I had my arms behind my head, just relaxing which, made my chest appear a little bigger than it was. It was definitely a good way to get what I wanted. What I wanted was Sam.

When he got into the hot tub, he handed me a glass of my favorite drink, a Jack and Coke. Sam and I both downed our drinks in one gulp and set the glasses down on the edge of the hot tub. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet. When the silence was over, Sam brought his hand up to caress my cheek and smirked when he seen that it gave me goosebumps and made me shiver. Judging by the darkening of his eyes, he knows what I want. Moving in front of him, I straddled his lap. "Thank you for being so kind and caring earlier. It means the world to me. My knight in shining armor." I said softly. I didn't intend to, but I had a few tears fall from my eyes. He smiled softly and whispered to me, "There's no need to thank me, I'd do anything to brighten your day." Sam kissed my tears away. ''It feels nice to have him back. It feels so nice to have someone who loves me and takes care of me.' I thought as I said, "You'd do anything?" He just smirked. "Yes, Donna. Anything." So what did I do? Slowly I kissed him from his forehead, to his eyes, his cheeks and finally, his lips. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, requesting access. It was quickly granted. My tongue swept into his mouth and he moaned in return. The sound made me forget everything around me, the exception being Sam. I reached down to Sam's waist, I wanted his swim trunks off. As soon as possible. "Easy there Tiger. How about we take this inside? It's starting to thunder out and, I'm sure you don't want to get caught in the rain." He was right, I didn't want to get caught in the rain. I let out an exaggerated sigh, "You're right, I don't. But I do have something else in mind." Another clap of thunder clapped. I hurriedly wrapped and tied my robe around me and, Sam put his shirt back on. We got inside and just as the rain started to pour. "So, what exactly was that certain something that you had in mind?" Sam asked me, as he stared at me intently. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go take a shower and then go to bed." The feigned look of confusion and disappointment on my husbands face was hilarious. "Oh honey, surely you do know I meant that when we go to bed, there won't be much sleeping." He smirked and bit his lip, which made him look very hot. "Thank God. I thought there for a minute, that you were exhausted and didn't feel up to it. I am happy to see that, that is clearly not the case." I smiled at Sam as I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into the master bathroom.

The look in Sam's eyes was filled with love and desire, a look that I'm sure was mirrored in my own eyes. No time was wasted as we took off our swimsuits, turned on the shower and stepped under the streams of water. Sam took hold of my waist and pulled me flush against him. "You, darling, have no clue what effects you have on me." In order to answer him, I had to brake the kiss. "I do happen to know what one such effect is because, I can feel it pushing against my thigh. Which by the way, I am in need of right now." Honestly, his actions weren't surprising at all, but I still gasped as he pushed me back against the shower wall. Sam moved his hands from my waist, up my sides to the underside of my breasts. He spent a few painfully slow minutes tracing every contour of my chest, placing a few kisses here and there as he did so. In a hoarse whisper I managed to say, "Bed... Please..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Sam picked me up, turned off the shower and brought me into the bedroom, where, he laid me down gently. Sam hovered above me, watching me intently for a moment. In a hoarse voice he said, "Donna, you haven't a clue how much I love you." I had a general idea but, it was probably more than I realized. I reached up and pulled his face down to mine and whispered, "Why don't you show me?" Giving Sam no time to answer, I gave him a searing kiss. He returned it, running his tongue across my bottom lip requesting access. Access was granted and his tongue was dancing around mine, tracing and memorizing every contour. I had just wrapped my arms around Sam's neck when a clap of thunder sounded and it started to rain more than it had when we had to run back inside. My husband thought, without warning, that it was the perfect time to strike. He thrust himself into me and paused for a minute to allow me to adjust. Then he slowly eased himself out which, made me groan. I wasn't in the mood for teasing and decided to take matters into my own hands. I took my husband by surprise as I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us so, I was hovering over him. I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips then, trailed open mouthed kisses up his jaw line to just under his ear, and back to his lips. He smirked at me. "My little minx." He purred as he grasped my hips. I took that as a sign and, gently slid onto him. 'I don't think I will ever get tired of this....' I set a slow pace at first wanting to savor every minute. That idea went out the widow. Why did it go out the window? It went out the window as soon as Sam moved his hands from my hips to the underside of my breasts. He caressed the underside of each one, making me visibly shiver. My husband just smirked. Even after 21 years, he still knew what moves to make. His hands continued moving over my chest and eventually he moved them to both sides of my neck and pulled my face to his. The kiss was soft but as soon as his tongue ran across my bottom lip and gained access, I moaned. I made to quicken the movements but was stopped as Sam flipped us and he was staring down at me. "As much as I love you being on top, my little minx, I have a feeling you and I both need more than that." He started to thrust at a slow pace, but I couldn't handle it and, I told him as much. "Mmm... Please... Almost there." Sam paused to wrap my legs around his waist. He started to thrust slowly but after a minute he started to up the pace. With one final thrust of his hips, I was the first to break. I screamed his name as he spilled himself into me. Almost immediately, he followed with a deep groan and rolled off of me to lay beside me. I looked at him and hoarsely whispered, "My. God. That. Was. Amazing." He smirked as he pulled me into his side. "Indeed it was. I don't know about you, but after what we just did, I am starving. What do you say we go down and grab us a little midnight snack?" I nodded in agreement and, got up to walk over to where our robes were laying on the floor. After putting them on, Sam and I made our way downstairs to the kitchen.

We woke up at 10 the next morning, to Sam's phone ringing. He was still asleep so I picked up the phone almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom! You'll never guess what came in the mail this morning."

"Is it the DNA teat results?"

Even from hundreds of mules away, I could practically feel and hear Sophie's excitement. I love when her voice sounds happy like that.

"It is. I was going to open it straight away but, decided not to. I figured you should be the one to open it?"

"When Sam wakes up, I'll tell him that we got the results back. We were going to leave a couple days from now, but we will come as soon as possible. Fyi, we'll probably be bringing your brothers with us. So could you see if Sky, Pepper and Eddie can get two rooms ready?"

"Yes, ma'am I can. Can't wait to see you guys! Give my love to Sam and the boys."

"Alright, sweetheart. Love you and see you soon."

As soon as I ended the call, I looked over to see Sam awake and smiling. "I take it the results are in and, she wants you to read it first ?"  
I gave him a quick kiss to his lips. "She did and is very excited to see what the results say and to meet Jackson and Peyton." When Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, I thought, 'He looks adorable all mussed up with sleep.' We both reluctantly climbed out of bed and put on our robes. "Well." Sam said, "I will get our bags and get the boys' bags and then we will have them meet us at the airport. Just think, in 24 hours we'll be together and at home. "

**fast forward 2 ½ hours)**

Once Jackson and Peyton arrived home, we quickly got our go-bags packed, the rest of our stuff will be shipped to Kalokairi.

The plane ride was rather quiet but no less exciting. After a 12 hour flight, we finally made it to Athens When we reached the harbor, Sam, the boys and I, boarded the ferry and sat in our seats, waiting for Kalokairi to come into view.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip in either this chapter or the next. It will only skip ahead like a month and you'll love why (I hope). I am sorry for taking way too long with this update. I've had a rough few months and lost my muse for this story, but now it's back!
> 
> **WARNING: There is a part that is M rated. If you're not comfortable with that type of content, skip to the time jump.**
> 
> I did want to note, that I am keeping the name Gracie Lynn Sheridan for Donna's mom. I started writing this way before they announced the 2nd movie so, that's why her name isn't Ruby. One last thing. I have had a few people ask me what the ages of Sam and Donna are. I am going to list the ages of all characters here in the A/N.
> 
> Sam: 38, Donna: 37, Tanya: 38, Rosie: 39, Bill: 42, Harry: 40, Jackson: 18, Peyton: 16, Anna Wintour (fictionally speaking): 45. Sophie: 19, Sky: 20, and their friends range from 20 - 25.
> 
> *As always, I own nothing but the characters I've created. I just mess with timelines and story lines. All pictures are from Pinterest. All rights go to their respective owners.*

The ferry ride felt like it lasted forever. We were all nervous but excited to get to Kalokairi. Sam and I were both nervous and terrified about the results of the DNA test; Jackson and Peyton were nervous about meeting Sophie, Sky and the Dynamos, as well as seeing the island for the first time.

When Kalokairi came into view, Sam and I, spotted Sky and Sophie waiting at the docks for us; the latter of the two, was jumping up and down.

We've only been gone for a couple of days, but I really missed my baby girl.

As soon as we reached the dock, Sophie came running and practically jumped into my arms. "Oh mom, I am so happy that you and Sam are back!!"

All of us were happy to be on Kalokairi again and, because it was the boys' first time seeing the island. I do hope that they end up loving the island

"Believe me Soph, even though we were only gone for a day or two, we are very happy to be back. So, did anything happen while we were gone?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "For starters, things went well. Aunt Tanya didn't drink anything at all and, Pepper wouldn't leave her be. She wants to have a word with you about that by the way. Aunt Rosie and Bill went on a trip around the island, using Bill's boat. I've only had to check in 2 guests. Other than that, nothing's really happened."

I was thankful that the hotel wasn't in ruins. After having a run in with my mother, the last thing I wanted was to come home to a hotel in ruins. But I'm happy that, that isn't the case.

Stepping next to me, Sam placed his hand on the small of my back. "Sophie, I'd like you to meet your new brothers." He motioned for the boys to step in front of us.

First he gestured to his right, "This is your brother Peyton, who is 16."

Then he gestured to my right introducing her to Jackson. "And this is your brother Jackson who is 18."

Sophie's eyes widened and she squealed, "Oh my God! Come here guys!"

They were taken aback when Sophie threw her arms around them, and hugged them tightly.

Jackson and Peyton both hugged her back. It honestly made my heart melt, seeing them hugging. Sophie had always wanted younger siblings, and now she finally had them.

When they broke apart, the boys noticed Sky standing behind Sophie, they walked up to him and pulling him into a hug, they asked, "You must be Sky?"

I wondered if they were going to be protective over Sophie even though they've only known her for a couple of minutes. Whether or not they were, Sam and I knew that they were going to get along just fine.

After a minute of quick introductions, Sam suggested, "Alright guys, let's get our stuff to our rooms, and unpack. Sophie, can you and Sky show them to their rooms, and then bring them into the living room in our suite?"

**XxXxX**

Once Sam and I got to our room, we sat our suitcases down by our closet, unpacking them could wait.

Taking my shoes off I said to Sam, "We have a little bit before we have to be in the living room so, I was thinking about taking a shower. Care to join?" The look on his face made my insides melt and, I could tell I was starting to blush.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he winked, "How could I ever refuse? Blushing is a good look for you, by the way."

He could tell I was nervous and, our plans changed as soon as he walked up to me. Sam wrapped me up in his arms, and rested his cheek against my head, while I buried my face into the crook of his neck. His scent was calming but, it wasn't enough to stop me from starting to cry. Sam lifted my head up and softly placed his hands on either side of my of my cheeks, and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"What's the matter, love?" He was concerned, and caring.

Caring is something I needed, considering the fact I am about to find out who my daughter's father is, after 21 years of not knowing. I brokenly whispered, "I'm scared, Sam. So scared. What if she's not yours?"

Sam stated with honesty, "If she isn't mine, that won't change anything at all. I will love the two of you regardless of what the results are." After he finished saying that, Sam moved his hands from my face down to my hips and tugged me flush against him.

Once I was pulled flush against him, he swooped in for a kiss. Sweet and gentle at first until, he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. As soon as I granted him access, our tongues started to battle. Sam walked us backwards toward the desk in our room until it hit my lower back. Then he grabbed my waist an hefted me up onto the desk. I ran my hand through his hair, my other hand was resting on the side of his neck. His hands were under my shirt, resting on my lower back.

I didn't know how long we were making out, but it was long enough for Sophie to knock on our bedroom door and say, "Mom, we're all waiting for you and Sam."

When we broke apart, I sighed, "Tell everyone we'll be there in a minute." Then we heard her walk to our living room.

**XxXxX**

When Sam and I went into the living room, Sophie was sitting on Sky's lap in the arm chair, Jackson and Peyton were sitting on the sofa, and all eyes were on us. All of them had an eyebrow lifted in question.

Sam sat down in the other oversize armchair, and tugged on my hips until I was sat in his lap. "Sorry we're late guys." He had both arms wrapped around my hips and his fingers were laced together, resting on my upper thigh.

I took a deep breath before I started to speak. I was sort of nervous about how introducing ourselves and such was going to go. "I'll start first. Back in '78, I was on the Donna and The Dynamos farewell tour, with Rosie and Tanya; who you'll meet at dinner tonight. At the end of the last concert, The Dynamos and I went to the local bar on the mainland. That's where I met your dad. When we left the bar, Rosie and Tanya went back to the hotel, and we rented a boat to take us here to Kalokairi. One thing led to another and well dot-dot-dot, happened. Then your dad had to leave and then.." I paused to close my eyes to hold back tears.

I wasn't able to finish talking, so Sam spoke for me. "What happened then, is a story that is painful for both of us, and not something we find easy to talk about. I am sure later, Sophie can tell you the story."

We sat back as the kids were talking back and forth. The boys filled Sophie and Sky in on their childhood; how Peyton played basketball and Jackson played football, they told them about New York and how their aunt was none other than Anna Wintour --- or Nanna as they call her.

After the kids got acquainted with each other, Jackson and Peyton left to go look around the hotel a little bit more before dinner.

Myself, Sam, Sky and Sophie all sat in silence for a few minutes when, Sophie pulled an envelope out of her pocket. She handed the envelope to Sam. I was scared shitless yet I was excited. Sam was always the one that I hoped was Sophie's father and, I've tried for years to find his features in her face. She had deep blue eyes, like Sam's and their skin color was relatively the same. They even share a talent of drawing.

Sam's hands were shaking ever so slightly, as he opened the envelope. He reached into the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was inked with the results of the DNA test.

As Sam unfolded the paper and read the results, it was so quiet, you could hear a pin if it dropped.

His face contorted into a huge smile, as tears started to pour from his eyes. "Come here, kid." Motioning for Sophie to come to him.

It was at that moment, I realized that, Sam was Sophie's father. The man I have and always will love, is the father of my child.

After the initial shock of excitement, we all decided to go our separate ways to get ready for dinner.

**XxXxX**

Dinner was a lively affair. Everybody was so happy and excited that Sophie had finally found out who her real father was. Jackson and Peyton were introduced to everyone and vis versa.

After dinner was done, Tanya pulled me aside and out of earshot from everyone else. "Hey Donna, I have a question."

I looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "Shoot."

Tanya looked apprehensive and was fidgety, "You know how Pepper and I sort of had a 'thing' the night of Sophie's hen party? I've been giving some thought to it, as has Pepper. We... Well we were wondering if you would be okay with us starting a relationship. I know he's only 25 and I am 38, but we feel a connection, if you will. Ageism isn't a problem for us, we just didn't know if you'd be mad or anything like that. We've already discussed with Sophie and Sky, and they said, they didn't care." Tanya bit her lip and started fidgeting with her wine class, "You're not mad are you?"

When I looked at her, I knew her and Pepper were sincere about this and that they both loved each other. "Of course not! As long as you and Pepper are both happy, that's all that matters. Speaking of Pepper, he's waiting for you by the stairs going down to the beach." I winked at her, before I went to find Sam.

**XxXxX**

I found Sam talking to Bill and Harry and, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Hey handsome."

Sam turned around and said, "There you are." He gave me a hug and before he could do anything else, I pulled away and started to walk away. I blew Sam a kiss and said, "Follow me."

I took off at a dead run, while he was excusing himself from his conversation with Bill and Harry. I ran past the hotel, past the garden and staff quarters, and ended my run at the old goat house that was on the edge of the island. The one where I laid eyes on Sam a few days ago, for the first time in 21 years.

As soon as I seen Sam, I ran and jumped into his arms. He caught me and as soon as he did so, I whispered in his ear, "I figured that the loft would be the perfect spot..." I trailed off when he kissed me and started carrying me inside and up into the loft. The kiss was electrifying and I returned the kiss, knowing where it would lead.

As soon as we reached the loft, Sam unwrapped my arms from his neck and gently set me down, so I was standing in front of him.

He gave me a tight hug as he softly said, "I am beyond happy that I have a daughter with you. I have always wanted a little girl- a mini version of you. My only regret is that I wasn't around for any of her life until now. I... I'm sorry."

I lifted my head up to see him teary eyed. Pulling away from him a little bit, I rested my hands on both sides of his neck. "Sam honey, look at me. This happened in the past and, as much as we'd like to, we can't go back. Both Sophie and I, do not hold anything against you nor are we mad at you. It may have taken 21 years, but we're finally together and that's all that matters."

Sam started to say something, but I smirked and said, "Just shut up and kiss me."

The kiss set my insides to flame, it was slow but filled with emotion. As our lips moved in sync, Sam started to unbutton my blouse, and once he slipped it off of my shoulders, he slowly slid his hands down my chest. Then he reached my waist, and slid his hands to my lower back and, up until he reached my bra and unhooked it. Once my torso was completely bare, he unzipped my pants and along with my underwear and slid them down my legs.

I was in a rush, I wanted Sam and I wanted him as soon as possible. Slipping off his t-shirt and taking his pants off, was done as fast as I could manage.

We walked backwards towards one of the small beds, until the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed and we fell onto the bed, laughing.

Sam whispered in my ear, "Do you trust me? Because I am going to make you scream loud enough for everyone to hear."

My God, this man is driving me crazy, an it made me want him even more. I nodded my head and said a strangled sounding, "Yes."

Sam stood up and pulled me by my hips, to the edge of the bed. I felt the callouses of his hands as he slid them down to my ankles, where he grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist as high as he could. Sam went tortuously slow as he slid himself into me, making us both moan.

I watched as he licked his lips and leaned down, bracing his hands on either sides of my head and kissing me. The kiss was hunger and love filled, and I hung my arms loosely around his neck.

Sam withdrew himself as slowly and then thrust in forcefully a few times, my hips meeting every thrust.

We spent a few minutes going slowly, but I wanted- no I needed more. I moaned, "Sam... mo... more. I ne... need more."

He didn't oblige me, and I knew it was because he wanted to draw this out. But, I couldn't wait that long. Using my legs to pull him to me, I maneuvered us to where I was on top and straddling him.

Once I was on top, I rose up on my knees to remove myself from him. Then without warning, I slowly slid myself down on Sam and he entered me completely to the hilt. Then I started to rotate my hips in varying directions and I could tell that we were both close.

So I leaned down and murmured in Sam's ear, "Come with me, babe. You know you want to."

Our hips thrust harder and in sync with each other. After one final buck of our hips, at the same time, we screamed each other's names at the top of our lungs, as I felt Sam spill into me.

"You know, Donna.." Sam trailed off as he caught his breath, "You are a little minx."

After we finally gathered our strength, we quickly got redressed, and headed across the courtyard and towards the hotel. We weren't able to make it past the courtyard, because we were stopped by the kids.

With a raised eyebrow, Jackson asked, "Where were you two at? Nanna called for you guys, she's decided to come to Kalokairi for the summer."

As my face turned 50 shades of red, Sam looked at the kids with a smirk on his face, "That's for my little minx and I to know, and for you to not find out." He winked at the kids and we started to walk into the hotel.

Simultaneously, the kids hollered, "Oh good Lord, ew gross, we didn't need to know that."

After we reached our bedroom, we stripped down to our underthings and collapsed on our bed, and fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

**XxXxX**

**Time Jump: 2 months later. It starts on May 31st.**

**Sophie and Sky are in the States for awhile, visiting Sky's parents in Michigan.**

**XxXxX**

After Sky and Sophie left for the States, last week, things have been busy. Jackson and Peyton are all moved in, Tanya moved here to Kalokairi to be closer to Pepper, Rosie and Bill started living together on the mainland, and everything is going quite well.

**XxXxX**

After a few restless nights and only getting only a little bit of sleep, I woke up feeling like complete shit. As I sat up and stretched, I felt my stomach churn and twist, like I was going to vomit.

I jumped up from the bed, and ran into the bathroom. Dropping to my knees, I leaned over the toilet and emptied my stomach of what I had ate yesterday. I put my arm on the seat and rested my forehead against my arm, closing my eyes and hoping that I didn't have to vomit again.

Hearing footsteps being me, I turned around to see Sam walking into the bathroom. Then he knelt down next to me and pressed his hand on my back, rubbing it in soothing circles. While doing so, Sam asked, "Donna, love, are you alright?"

All I could do, was shake my head no and lean back over the toilet, vomiting yet again. God, the taste was so nasty.

Sam got up from the floor, and went over to the cabinet, to grab a hair tie. Bless his heart, he put my hair up for me, in a messy bun. Then, he got a damp washcloth and dabbed it on my neck and a little bit of my face. I started to gag again, but this time nothing came up. It was dry heaves and it feels miserable.

As he continued to rub my back, Sam spoke softly, "Love, I think you should go get checked out by a doctor. This has been happening all week."

His concern was appreciated, but I had a feeling of what it was. A few days before Sam and I got married, was when my monthly ended. I haven't had a cycle since then. I don't want to tell Sam that I think I might be pregnant because, I don't want to jinx any of this.

Last night, when Rosie came by for a visit and our weekly 'girly chat' with Tanya and I, we were talking about what's been happening lately. I told them how I thought I might be pregnant. For some odd reason, that shouldn't surprise me, Tanya had pulled a pregnancy test from her purse, and handed to me with a knowing look.

I have the test, in the drawer of my nightstand, somewhere that Sam never looks in, somewhere he won't find it.

I flushed the toilet and stood up slowly, with the help of Sam. I gave him a hug and hoarsely said, "Thank you, babe. I am fine. Sometimes when I get sort of anxious, I get sick like this."

Judging by the look on Sam's face, he bought it- at least somewhat. "Okay, darling. I am going to head down to the lobby and finish the plans for some of the renovations we have planned. See you in a bit."

**XxXxX**

After taking the test, I jumped into the shower. I took a 10 minute shower, just to wash my hair and relax a bit. Once I got dressed, I looked at the test and seen the results, marked by two lines and one word.

The test was positive. I'm pregnant. Sam's going to be here for this pregnancy, the whole nine months and I am overwhelmed. Not in a bad way though, I am just so excited with the fact we can raise a child together. It was a dream that had waited 21 long years to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want Sam and Donna to have a set of multiples, so I was thinking triplets. Which, is one of the reasons this story is titled, 'Chaotic Happiness'. I am think 2 girls and 1 boy. That way they will end up having 3 sons and 3 daughters.
> 
> The names of the littles, are going to be sort of different and unique.
> 
> The girl names I have so far, are: Mari RaeLynn and, Leia Marie.
> 
> Mari is not pronounced Mary. The idea for the name is from the 'Moon Chosen' books by P.C. Cast (highly recommend it). RaeLynn, is something I like the sound of.
> 
> Leia is Star Wars. I am a fan of Carrie Fisher, so this was also a tribute to her and, she was Meryl Streep's good friend, so that's why I got that first name. Marie, is my middle name and is a family name of sorts.
> 
> One of my friends (she doesn't have an Ao3), suggested the name 'Karonah'. Do y'all think that's weird? She told me to ask what your opinions were.
> 
> I do not have a boy name though.
> 
> If y'all have ANY name suggestions, feel free to add them in the comments. I do want the names to be unique and slightly different.


End file.
